


Rival's point of view.

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Series: Pressure and consequences [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Demons, M/M, Part 3, Suicide, Tags, bye, no se que poner, other persos ghost, this is how ushiwaka see it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Así fue como reaccionó Ushijima.





	Rival's point of view.

-Esta es una advertencia, Oikawa. No elijas el camino incorrecto otra vez. Elegiste el camino equivocado cuando había un lugar donde podrías haber alcanzado tu verdadero potencial y por tu orgullo sin sentido no lo hiciste.-  
-¿Tratas de decirme que debería haber ido a Shiratorizawa en lugar del Seijoh? Ningún equipo tiene la victoria asegurada.-  
Esa fue la última conversación que Oikawa y yo compartimos y aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza.  
"Orgullo sin sentido" sin duda eso seguía en pie era un orgulloso por la decisión que había tomado, también desconsiderado. Los que toman esa salida no les importa el lío y los sentimientos que dejan en el mundo terrenal. Las personas a las que destrozan completamente. Pensaba esto cuando por casualidad me topé con Iwaizumi Hajime, aquel chico se había consumido completamente. Lo había consumido. Oikawa era un orgulloso y desconsiderado al hacerle eso a alguien que el solía proclamar que amaba como nada en este mundo. Algo cínico, desde mi forma de verlo, por que lo dejó solo y destruido en este mundo.  
"La decisión correcta" "El camino adecuado" ¿El suicidio eran sinónimos de aquellas palabras? Me enoja, me entristece, me da impotencia, me siento culpable al pensar que esas palabras pudieron resonar en su cabeza al estar frente al espejo cortándose el cabello con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Quizá soy algo pretencioso al pensar que alguien como yo pudiese significar algo en su vida o ocupar algo de sus pensamientos. Me hubiese gustado que pensará en mi pero no así, no de esta forma.  
Nos destruiste tanto, Oikawa: A Iwaizumi, a Kageyama, a mi.  
Cuando te fuiste te llevaste muchas cosas pero hay algo que es como una espina en mi corazón, clavándose cada vez mas profunda y agrandando la herida, algo que preferiría también te hubieses llevado contigo y eso era mi amor por ti.  
De cierta forma, comprendía muy bien lo que le ocurría a Iwaizumi.


End file.
